Mr and Mrs Mikaelson
by CreatingDestiny
Summary: Mr and Mrs. Smith klaroline style. Need I say more? (Cover by approvesomuch)
1. Our Marriage Life

**Prologue**

She was running from someone who was chasing her. Her breath was unstable, she couldn't breathe and she was becoming tired with every step. She leaned her back against the big tree, trying to hide from her hunter. She closed her eyes for the time being. She felt something really strong touching her hand. _Damn it, He caught me, _she thought to herself .

She saw a tall-man with blonde hair and intense blue eyes was the one who grasped her hand. It didn't feel warm or even cold, just normal. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, did I scary you, miss?"he asked in a strong rich accent.

She realized he wasn't anyone she knew. He stared at her face,looking at the blonde who was apparently fearful. He stepped closer to her, their bodies were mutual with vicinity. She could smell his strong scent, whatever fragrance he was wearing. Their eyes met, she smiled at him after she realized he was smirking right back.

"You don't scary me, sir. I'm just running from someone else," she answered his earlier question. The sweet smile carved into a bigger one."I thought you're the bad guy," she chuckled but stopes after finding him observing her intently.

"You're alone?" he asked without taking his eyes off hers. His voice was soft and sexy, as if his voice had strange magic powers which made her enchanted only by his voice.

She watched his expression, "You can say that," she didn't move her gaze away from his.

"I was following you because you almost forget your purse, sweetheart." he said without glancing away. His intense blue eyes focused on her wet lips. "You know how wet you are?" he asked, moving his gaze towards the white shirt she was wearing which was now soaked.

"You too," she said. "Your hair is wet too and…Aren't you feeling cold?" she said in a slow-sounding . "Are you?" she glanced at him, waiting for his answer. His body moved closer to hers, a certain kind of electricity following his movements.

"Should we stay here or…?"his glance aimed at her hair, lips, then came back again moving onto her shirt which happened to showcase her bra. His manly instincts were telling him to stay here but he knew he shouldn't do that to a respectful lady like her. _Manners or desire._

She didn't know how to react after seeing his eyes glancing at her shirt. She could do anything somehow to stop him, but she did nothing. She was letting him stare at her. "We shouldn't, we can stay here until…" she bit her lips after becoming self conscious from his gaze. He wanted something more then to just bring her purse back.

He dropped her purse, he was stroking her cheek and tracing down to her neck, tracing up again to her lips. He closed the distance between them by brushing his lips against hers. His lips were stroking hers, his hands moved inside of her shirt gently feeling her smooth skin. The sound of the rain kept them going lustfully. His mouth was moving lower towards her neck. She moaned heavily, feeling hot after she touched his chest slowly.

He knew he should stop but not now. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name, love" he said in the middle of their heated kiss as he tried to even out his panting breathe.

"That's not important anymore, "she said tenderly as she pulled him closer to her

**That's how Klaus met Caroline.**

A year and a half later

"Klaus, PICK UP THE TRASH!"Caroline shouted to her husband who was probably still sleeping. She hadn't seen him all night. She didn't know why he was coming late every night. "And don't forget to get the newspaper, "she said after he walked towards the kitchen. She heard him groan. She was getting their breakfast ready. Actually, she prepared it for herself, because he would probably be heading back to bed soon.

Klaus appeared with his messy blonde hair and wearing only his pjs. His hand was holding the newspaper. He glanced at her indifferently; he walked closer to the refrigerator. He took a cartoon of orange juice from then continued watching his wife busying herself with her call.

"Will you come to Rose and Trevor's baby shower?" she asked her husband who was reading his newspaper.

Klaus shrugged, "Probably, depending on my work. Hopefully Kol didn't make a mess with the design though", his blue eyes didn't move a bit from newspaper. He read something in economy section, "stupid bunch of liars," he beefed about something he just read then flipped the page over.

Caroline was dressed professionally: white shirt matched with black tailored pants and a black blazer. Her handbag lay on the nearby table. She only knew that her husband was working in a construction company owned by his family. He worked with the other Mikaelson's: Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah who still help him as volunteers in the summer.

"Okay I think I should go, see you later," she left without giving her husband a goodbye kiss. She hadn't done it for quite a long time. He didn't wave goodbye to her either. She opened the door, walking towards their garage. There was a silver Volvo and black Audi waiting for her.

Caroline was a detective for the Homicide Department, following her mothers footsteps. Her partner was Alaric Saltzman, who also happened to be her mentor. Many people said she reminded them of her mother. Liz Forbes was an important figure in NYPD'S history. She was the first woman who became a chief in the department. Caroline remembered how her mother was always leaving her all alone in their house since her father decided to leave to Paris. She never heard anything from him ever again.

She drove her silver Volvo while she was listening to her iPod. Her iPod was playing her favorite song. She was shaking her head while driving the car. _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. Oh. ohoh. _She was singing loudly while shaking her head. She stopped at Starbucks, buying coffee for her partners: Alaric and Matt. She waved to the coffee girl, Anna.

"Morning Caroline!" Anna greeted her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hello Anna, How are you? Can I have two hot cappuccinos and a black coffee?" she ordered from the girl.

"Of course," she responded with a warm smile.

XXX

Klaus covered his eyes with his black sunglasses. He was holding his backpack, which contained his "super secret stuff". He waved at one of his neighbors, Jules who was driving her red Honda, stopping in front of his house. She replied by stopping her car slowly. She craned her neck from inside her car, " Did Caroline leave for work?" she asked him.

"Uh…yeah…about an hour ago," Klaus answered.

Jules nodded, "Okay, have a good day, Klaus!" Jules smiled at him.

"Thanks, you too," he watched as Jules's car drove slowly from sight. He opened his car and got ready to go to work himself. Everyone…which meant his wife and his neighbors always thought of him as one of the construction workers along with his brothers. Was it A lie? It was a big lie he had used for 2 years from them. His work was dangerous and bloody. What was his job? Niklaus Mikaleson wasn't your typical suburban husband.

Well, if you think killing people was a normal job, then he was your typical suburban husband. He was killing people for money. Since their mother stopped sending them money, completely forgetting them. Elijah was the first one who started in this business, hiring Finn as their accountant, Klaus was the hit man, Kol doubled as a computer hacker and Klaus's assistant just if required, and the youngest Rebekah was the strategist. It wasn't exactly like the movie Inception.

Their clients included ordinary people, politicians, and the bad of their mottos: never ask, just do the job. They killed for money; it was paying for their comfortable life. His danger was doubled because his wife Caroline was a detective in NYPD.

"What do you got about the Lockwood kid?" he asked his younger brother Kol, while he sipped his coffee.

"The Lockwood's are practically American Royalty. Mason and Tyler Lockwood became important figures after Mason's brother died in an accident. Mason had a good career in politics and graduated from Yale. He is a typical democrat party star. Rumored to be dating one of the Kennedy clan but I think he is gay," Kol told Klaus who kept his eyes open while listening

"Why is his sexuality so important to you?" Rebekah asked, she was wearing her stylish Ralph Laurent white suit.

"Because my dearest sister, we need to trap the guy?"Kol answered her, rolling his eyes.

"Please Kol, do you think Elijah will agree with your 'oh-so-smart' idea? I don't think so!" Rebekah answered sharply.

Klaus shook his head, whenever Kol and Rebekah were in same room; they were like Tom and Jerry. They never got along well. Fighting and mocking usually in The Original office. Different then them, Finn was always the quiet one. He was smart but didn't really like to talk. Klaus could blame his dad for his quietness. Their father used to teach them with iron hands. If something didn't go right, Klaus would be the first target to get hit by their father. His brothers and sister would try to protect him but the pain didn't go away until now.

"Now, we see three queens of death appearing together, observing the location. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are handling the case together. Followed by Forensic Analyst Dr. Bonnie Bennett…" Klaus grabbed the TV remote from Kol's hand.

"Stop. Back. Work." He ordered with high tone. His eyes were set on his siblings who rolled their eyes and did exactly what their brother asked them to do. Klaus shook his head, his siblings antics sometimes were mind blowing. He sat on his chair and the checked information they have been looking at for weeks. Killing Mason Lockwood was their next project.

"Hello?" Klaus stopped reading after he heard a familiar voice. He saw a brunette stepping into his office. "Are you busy, boss?" It was Rose who was walking towards his table. She was his assistant and a very good friend of his. Working with an ex sometimes could be tricky but Klaus didn't feel that way. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hands. "For you, " she said as she was placing the cup on his table.

"Thanks," Klaus replied with a nod.

"You're welcome boss. See you at lunch, alright?" Rose smiled at him warmly.

"Of course," Klaus smiled at Rose who left his office immediately.

XXX

Caroline smiled as Matt gave her his apple for lunch. " Thank you Matty!" her blue eyes continued watching the video. She was handling a big case. She never heard about anything like that before. She didn't take her break that day to have lunch. No one did. It grew worse when the new chief was leading them. Damon Salvatore was their new boss, instead of Alaric. He pushed them harder than she could have imagined.

"I can handle it!"

Caroline removed her glasses to look at the source of the noise. It was Elena. She saw her holding her right arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Alaric approached them, standing beside her. Looking at his face, he looked incredibly worried.

Elena looked at Luka who bowed his head down to the floor. "This asshole almost shoots that damn rascal twice, Ric. I told him not to fucking shoot anyone. He did it!" she pointed at Luka who was still looking down.

Caroline shook her head, "Let me help you," Caroline helped Elena sit.

Elena was one of Caroline's best friends since high school, besides Bonnie. They worked together in the NYPD. Elena changed a lot since her parent's death. The brunette seemed calm and normal on the outside but she thought of nothing too seriously. Damon's existence as their boss wasn't something she needed right 's what happened when you worked with your ex.

"Aw…damn it. It hurts,"she sighed heavily.

"Relax, Elena," Caroline said, trying to calm her down. She bandaged her arm with care; she was pretty good with the bandage things since she always wanted to be a doctor. She wanted to pursue a career as a doctor but failed after her mother's accident. She tried her to be the best cop around, just like her mother. "Done," she smiled cheerfully at her after finishing it.

"Thanks, Care. Shit, I need to meet that son of bitch!"

"You mean Damon?"Alaric looked at Elena and shaking his head. "You need to respect him. He is our chief, Gilbert!" If Alaric called Elena by her last name then it indicated the old man was disapproving of her actions.

"You know if you're the one who would be our chief maybe I wouldn't call him a son of a bitch?" she said bitterly before walking towards Damon's office.

Matt watched her, confused. "Why does Elena hate Salvatore so much? " he sat in front of Caroline's desk, his face seemed curious. Caroline shrugged.

Before Caroline answered him, Alaric hit him with his rolled up paper. She chuckled as she watched their antics."Donovan, get back to work, no time for gossip. The killer is still around here. Get your ass off from that chair," Alaric said with a glare.

"Sorry sir!" Matt winked at Caroline. "Back to creeping google out," Matt sang, making Caroline giggle.

Caroline watched Alaric. Understanding the older man was harder than anything else she had done. She loved Alaric just like her own father but she felt he was a bit bitter towards other people. Of course, he had his moments to be happy-go-lucky but his divorce made him that way. "Al, you know you're being mean?" she glanced at Alaric, trying to face him. She sighed heavily, "I know this case is hard for us but…let's keep the atmosphere nice okay?"she said with warm smile. Alaric nodded and returned to his table.

Caroline was browsing information about a guy named Mikael Smith. She and her team were trying to hunt him down for quite a long time, nearly 2 years. That guy had tricked police easily. He didn't have any family, no one knew him, and his work was completely neat. Until now, they still didn't know why he killed those innocent people. Was it for money or something else? Caroline looked at photos of his latest victim, Margaret Lee. She was a normal woman who worked as one of the staff for Senator Mason Lockwood. _What did you do wrong, my friend? _She murmured as stared at Margaret's photos_. _

XXX

"What's your name? " A guy with a formal tone asked Klaus.

Klaus answered, "Klaus Mikaelson,"

"And you, miss?"

"Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson," Caroline answered with a bored tone.

"All right, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson. I'm Shane Silas, your marriage counselor. My first question is…when did you realize you lost the spark in your marriage? We can start with Mr. Mikaelson," Zach looked at Klaus.

"About six or seven months ago,"

"A year ago, Mr. Jason, I suppose,"

Zach nodded while he was writing something on his notepad. "So… do you know the reason why you lost the spark?"

"I don't know maybe because I think we're just too busy with our careers," Caroline answered.

"How about you, Mr. Mikaelson?"

" And I think we really…I don't know. Just lost the…chemistry?"

Caroline watched his expression, "We never fight, I mean this is just us," Caroline sipped her mineral water.

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost a year and a half ," she told him.

"Do you want to have children?" Zach asked.

Klaus choked, almost choking on his water. " I think we're far too young for kids," he spoke, trying to calm down. Kids? He hated kids, it was the only thing that frightened him. "We still want to focus on our careers,"

"Yes, my career on top and he is agreeing with me to not have children, "Caroline glanced at her husband who was sitting beside her.

"Yeah, having kids needs more money. We're still young and give priority to our careers," he added in. "Right, Caroline?"

Zach was viewing them. "It is very common to not want children, Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson,"

Klaus cleared his throat, "We will be just fine, Mr. Jason,"

She glared at her husband when Klaus replied with a look that said "WHAT?" She didn't want to make a scene but she promised to remove his stupid grin from his face.

Zach was observing them. He never saw a couple like them. They lost the spark easily and they avoided each other. They were a good-looking couple unlike his another clients whom mostly were older couples with serious damage in their relationship. They were only keeping their own secrets which always led to the worst nightmare for every couple, divorce "Last question for this first session, how did you two meet?"

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other.

XXX

_"Caroline?" Caroline looked at the guy she had just spent the night with. He called her name beautifully with his sexy accent, making her nervous. She didn't change her shirt like he did. They were standing next to her room. He stepped closer to her and she leaned her back against the wall, looking at him. "Can I come in?" he asked her, whispering. He smelled good, she thought and she wanted to taste him, badly._

_She nodded; she was looking for her room key inside her purse. She opened it and entered first, while Klaus followed her. He kissed her lips hungrily as he closed the door. His mouth forced hers more and more. She was falling into her bed. He kissed her neck fondly, making her feeling sensual and begging him more. "I want more," she said between their kisses. God, he's so hot and she couldn't take it anymore, He pulled her closer to him._

_She looked intently at his blue eyes, letting him pulled her shirt off. She moaned after his hands rubbed her breast gently. His touch was a real drug for her. It made her feeling hot and needy. She was easing away his shirt, caressing his flat stomach slowly."You can do me here, now, "she whispered to his ear._

_He smiled at her, showing her adorable dimple. He hadn't meet with girl like her, she's so beautiful and attractive, alluring and innocent at same time. Her touch was so soft and warm, just like her. "Where do you want me to touch you?" he asked her, as he kissed her neck._

_"I don't have any specialty. Make love to me, please," shewasn't begging. Alcohol and rain were mixing her up but she'scompletely sure that she enjoyed him just like him enjoying her. "Oh god," she moaned happily._

_"I'm never making love without asking my partner's name,"_

_"God, my name is Caroline. Oh god,"_

_"My name is Klaus,"_

_Caroline looked at him for a while, "let me guess, your parents is a historian,"_

_Klaus chuckled, "no, they were hippie and my mother was an environment activist. They were just like name us with everlasting name. You can call me Nik,"he continued to removing her panties off. He was on her top in his naked glory, "you're really beautiful,"_

_"And you're really awesome, captain!" she giggled then they kissed passionately._

* * *

_ Thank you for Yana aka awesome queenofklaroline for beta this story for me. You're the coolest and best you know. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this prologue and tell me what do you think about this story._


	2. Secret He Will Never Tell

_**Intro**_

"_I was in love," Caroline told her friends, Elena and Bonnie._

_Their attention with their food was startled with her declaration. " What?" Elena looked at her carefully. "I thought you had a mental breakdown after you broke up with Tyler. Oh my god, you're not really sleeping with some beach boy right?" Elena rolled his eyes. She couldn't imagine her best friend was sleeping with a tan-skinned beach boy._

_Bonnie giggled as she heard Elena's words. _

"_Jeez…Elena, let's hear Caroline's story," she told Elena, focusing her attention. "We'll sit to hear you. Go on!" Bonnie seemed completely enthusiastic with Caroline._

_Elena rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"Elena muttered, sipping her Piña Colada then reading her magazine._

_Caroline sat ahead of her friends. "He's not a beach boy, but he's awesome and super hot. He's a gentleman and a completely sweetheart," Caroline closed her eyes as she started to remember his touch on her body. Well, she didn't know what will he do for life but that's not important for her, right? As long he's not runaway criminal?_

_Bonnie smiled, "so when you met him?" she asked._

"_Last night?" Caroline answered her friends._

_Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. She knew Caroline had been through many things in her life. Losing her mother, her breakup with Tyler, and her struggling days as one of detective in homicide department. She was strong and capable to defend herself but still falling in love with stranger just sloppy action for young cop with them. _

"_What?" Bonnie and Elena shouted jointly._

"_Come on girls, I'm happy and I think he's my soul mate," she shrugged, ignoring her friends excessive reaction. "His name is Niklaus and he's from England, his favorite color is blue, and an Architect. How fascinating is that, right?"_

"_You did hook up with him last night, didn't you?"Elena interrogated her._

_Caroline's face turned red. "Was it really obvious?" she smiled at them. 'So we will have another date this week," she said._

XXX

"Hey how are you?" Bonnie murmured, asking the dead woman in front of her. Bonnie believed the lifeless human could help them to get the reason behind the killing sooner. She worked under NYPD Homicide Department for six years, same as Elena and Caroline. Bonnie was the smartest girl in the class and graduated from Harvard Medical School. No one knew why she wanted to work as a Forensic Analyst.

"Are you actually talking to a dead man?" Elena asked.

Bonnie smiled, "yeah of course, I think…" she smiled at her friends. "Do you not believe it?"

Caroline took a seat, looking at the lifeless beautiful woman ahead of her. She was lying down on the mat, quietly. "Did you feel attach with her?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Sometimes, "Bonnie looked into the girl's eyes with her flashlight then taking her face pictures, then her feet, and her stomach. "Poor you, Meg!" she murmured to her but not too closely. Watching Bonnie from outside could be two sides: the sweetheart whom everyone loves and a dedicated doctor.

"Watching you work is kind of weird," Elena said with amusement. "I know that's why guys run after you,"

"No, they're not into me," Bonnie chuckled lightly.

Elena and Bonnie were single, unlike Caroline. She wished she was single because Caroline could say her marriage isn't anything but interesting. She and her husband lost the sparks they shared, she didn't know why. Her husband turned into…what had she called him? Uhm…yeah…a typical suburban husband expect he wasn't nearly forty years old man. If she was single, she can enjoy her life better, not getting stressed so easily.

"They don't deserve you," Elena said with a high tone of voice. She was bitter with love since Damon dumping her without a reason, and her terrible relationship with another man, Caroline couldn't remember his name.

"No I will wait," Bonnie said with full of optimism. "Right, Caroline?" Bonnie pointed at Caroline whose mind was somewhere else. "Care, do you hear me?" Bonnie asked her worriedly.

Caroline was probably thinking about her husband, Klaus. Her mind was coming back to their cold and uncomfortable marriage counseling session last week. The counseling was the most terrible idea to ever cross her mind. It wouldn't help them opening each other. She pretended for smiling, "yeah, I'm here," she responded.

"Excuse me," a girl with same white coat like Bonnie was wearing, called her. "Damon Salvatore wants to meet you, Miss Forbes," It wasn't something Caroline Forbes would do.

"I gotta go. The captain needs to meet me, see you later!" Caroline got up from her seat and walking towards the door. She looked at her watch, sighed after realizing she needed to get home and prepare dinner for her husband. She walked to Damon's office, after standing in front of Damon's office. Talking about Damon, Caroline hadn't seen him since they had graduated from the Academy. She stayed in New York and Damon made big progress in Chicago.

"Hello Blondie!" Damon hadn't changed a bit. Still annoyed her with his name calling which was something she hated.

"Nah Salvatore, stop calling me Barbie starting now," she crossed her arms over her shoulder. She glanced at him coldly, "you know that I don't have time to watch you show off, Salvatore? " Caroline said bluntly. "So why did you need to see me?"

'Whoa, chill out Blondie. I just want to say its nice to see you. See the blood too much?" he smirked playfully.

"I'm a homicide detective. It was part of my job," her tone rose, she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "The killer is still around New York," Damon could see that his blonde friend wasn't someone he knew. She's exactly like her mother but Damon didn't want to make her upset so he didn't say anything.

"Do you think it will lead to bigger things?" he looked at her seriously.

"I can't answer, chief but we need to be careful," Caroline's voice was different. She sensed something bad would happened sooner or later. "Gotta go, Chief. You know I hadn't sleep for two days, okay? Take care!" Caroline smiled at Damon, punching his arm.

"Right, you too," Damon focused on his computer, waving his hands. Caroline closed his office. She didn't see anyone because apparently Alaric was going home and Matt enjoyed his life as a bachelor. Caroline took her bag, she knew she was late and didn't have time to cook anything. She called the nearest diner to order food. Klaus wouldn't really care though.

XXX

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other. They were in a room full of men. They were playing cards, their eyes never left the two men who were looking at Klaus intently. "So do you guys know Johny?" the bald guy asked Elijah, without making eye-contact with him.

"Kind of, man. I slept with his sister last year. I heard her husband kind of sucks in bed," Elijah said calmly, with his almost convincing Brooklyn accent.

The bald man looked at Elijah, "whoa? What is his husband's name?" his voice sounded different. Klaus knew that both of them understood their existence not only just for fun. The bald man named Nelson, he's Mason Lockwood bodyguard, according to Kol's mysterious connection. Klaus didn't talk, he let his brother play his cards. He acted normally so no one would suspect them.

"Nah… I don't know, man. She sure talked a lot,"the bald man and Elijah were laughing. "I heard his name is Nelson…" Elijah stopped talking after the bald man's friend, a guy with dark hair pointed a pistol on him.

"Sleeping with my wife?" The bald man asked with higher tone. "Ben let's…"

Klaus dropped the table down making the cards, money, and beer bottles all drop over the floor. They cleared the track but unfortunately, Elijah acted fast. He tipped over his hands, until his gun fell from his hands. "Let's get some things straight buddy, don't ever use a gun!" he said.

The bald man looked at the two Mikaelson brothers. "You're one of the Originals? Very talented people!" he said, looking away at Klaus who stepped on his friend's back strongly. "Do you guys want to kill me?" he asked contemptuously, 'don't even start dreaming little boys!"

"God, you sure talks too much…" Klaus shoot him twice until his blood splashed on the wall. "These things need to end, don't you think Nelson? Fighter?" he saw the dark haired man coldly. Klaus decided to end things because obviously Nelson won't tell where Mason Lockwood was. He deserved to die and Klaus was sure he was killed with his own hands. Before Nelson could say anything, Klaus shot him in his head twice. It felt so good to see that.

"He's not a fighter like everyone claims," Elijah said with smile. "So let's clean it, brother! Our journey is still long!"

Klaus released his black glove to put into the plastic bag. Elijah was messing up the floor with money, making it like a robbery. Klaus dragged two dead bodies one by one, cleaning the evidence that they may have left. He took Nelson's purse, then opened and looked inside of it. There's money and cards, nothing really interested him. Elijah checked their phone, he didn't find anything related to Mason Lockwood.

Klaus took his bag and put his guns there. Mason Lockwood was one of most important figures for the democratic party. His rival planned to kill him but Klaus knew it was more than just a politic rivalry. Someone had hired them to kill them, then they would kill him. The Originals would never fail in the projects they had. They didn't want to fail and Klaus made sure of it, if he get killed the only whom kil him was himself.

They had gone across the room successfully, none ever notice the big murders have been happening. Klaus smiled at the guards whom enjoying their poisoning coffee. Finn and Rebekah had waited for them outside the building. Klaus and Elijah were running to the white van. Kol smoke outside, waving his hand to them.

"So how's the works?' Rebekah asked, she sipped her coffee, smiling at her two older brothers. Kol drove the van.

"Bloody," Klaus answered shortly. Sure, he was a killer and enjoyed everytime he killed people but recently he had felt strange feeling after seeing the blood, seeing his hands killing his victims, or cleaning the evidence. He felt guilt and it wasn't normal. Maybe he should stop to talk with Caroline about her job. His wife personally stated to him that she will try to find the serial killer whom hunting down. Even though he never killing people for fun. He knew exactly who capable doing stuff like that.

"So you kill one of his security member. Do you get any useful information?" Kol asked his brother teasingly. He knew theywon't hear him. "Guess you're not brother. But relax I haveinvitation to Lockwood's ball next week for…us," Kol winked at his older brother.

Elijah drank his painkiller, "sorry, you what?" Elijah asked inastonishment. "Kol, are you actually making decision without our approval?" he asked in disbelief. His pain killer was result from his risky job. Elijah felt relief that he wasn't dead when he killed Logan Fell, one of their target because Logan just like entire of them, kill people for money. Elijah always been a sniper, he was the calculating one and doing his job perfectly.

"We need to kill the guy , Elijah if we weren't close enough with them we can't kill them," Kol answered his brother.

Elijah looked at Klaus whom drinking water. "I'm exhausting, brother. Let's talk about it tomorrow,"Klaus shrugged. He promised for coming to dinner, Zach, his marriage counselor wanted him for involve to their marriage. Including tasting Caroline's crappy choice of foods and he also too tired for cooking. "Can we get back to office because I need to take my car?" he asked to his brother.

"Do you think I'm a driver?" Kol asked his brother annoyingly.

"Kind of," Klaus answered sarcastically.

XXX

Klaus hoped he won't die alone in the street. His wife was clearly wanting to kill him or something, she gave him unhealthy food each day. He saw his plate was full of oily and disgusting diner foods. He would rather threw it up somewhere and get some serious sleep. Their relationship was horrible and he didn't know how they would stand for this marriage for a year. "You know I hate peas, right?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him and looking at her husband, "yeah I know but maybe I'm just forgot," she said without apologizing. She knew that she thought it wasn't such a big problem. "How's your day?" she chopped the steak_. Okay maybe_ this steak just a bit terrible cooked, but still decent to eat.

_Forgot? She's clearly not stupid, right because she was the best in the Academy and graduated with an excellent score there_. Klaus sipped her wine, wine made everything better. "Usual, we had goodclient recently_. How about you love?" _he asked, ignoring his terrible steak and eating his potato instead.

"Heem…we have a new case and maybe I will work harder to catch this one son of bitch! I'm never approve someone who kills someone for pleasure," Caroline wasn't a feminist. She became like that because she valued people's lives and it could make her more emotional.

Klaus stopped chewing, staring at the beautiful blonde he used to love. She had changed just like him. He once was in love with her. He loved the old side of her: her laugh, her voice when she was singing between their shower, and her ability to make everything seems bright. Not this Caroline, " seems hard job," his comment sounds so uncaring and cold.

"Yeah, something you couldn't handle," she replied shortly.

Klaus looked at her attentively, he didn't have anything to say to her. Her words was sharp as knife, crossing his chest sometimes. Of course, if she knew about his real job, she probably will kill him instantly and she could handle her gun. At first, he thought it was hot and he never mind for it but after months by months it started for being frightening. "Yeah it didn't interested me anyway,"

"Of course, your building is so precious. Oh my god did I say it out loud?" she rolled her eyes, then sipping her wine without concern with her husband's expression.

"Oh please let's drop it Caroline! What's your problem? Because of works?"

"What's my problem, Klaus? You ask me that? Yes I'm tired, I need to prepare your dinner, I need to attend to that fucking expensive stupid meeting, and what's else? You makes me so tired. Just go fuck yourself!"

" Listen I asked you nicely about your day, Caroline. This dinner is just terrible. You mocked my job, torture me for not being able as a husband, and that meeting is your idea. If you don't want to fix this clueless marriage let's divorce then!" Klaus threw the table napkin down, angrily. He left the dining room.

Caroline looked at his back as he was leaving her. It was just another day in Mikaelson household and Caroline didn't expect to call him idiot but she wasn't being herself. Their marriage supposed to fix but she didn't know the way. They were hopeless young couple and ending things between us was last option for them.

XXX

"_Niklaus, get back here!" Elijah called Klaus as he heard about his plan to propose some girl he had hooked up with. "What are you saying? Propose some girl you barely know? Come on Niklaus!"_

_Klaus was ignoring his brother. "Brother, she's hot, smart, bright, and appealing. Why I need times to waste her time waiting for me?"_

"_You said that she was a young cop?"  
"I'm afraid she is but that's just a job. I won't stuck forever as hit man right? Or she will stay forever as a cop so why bother so much. We will marry happily ever after," he grinned at his brother. "Come on, be happy for me for this once, brother. You will be my best man and everything would be fine,"_

_Elijah said no to anyone and judging from his voice, Klaus was happy and he could see that clearly. "Whatever, you know I won't be the one will judge your choice of woman,"he shrugged._

"_You mean Rebekah, Kol, and Finn? They would be fine,"_

"_No, mother, Nikalus,"_

"_Please don't ever call the woman or most importantly Mikael, all right?"_

"_I won't but he will find every way to find you, Nik!"_

_Klaus sighed deeply, "he won't be able to find me, Elijah,"_ _he muttered under his breath. _


	3. We're (not) Stepford Couple

An: I'm sorry I dont get beta sooner but now I get Beta and I hope you can enjoy my stories. Find beta in FF net is so hard guys, especially in this season. I should thank you for all of you patience (yes Anons this chapter for you. I hope you acan enjoy this one more.). This part is repost but with some differencies. Thank you for my lovely beta colorful-dystopia for the help

I hope you can enjoy this beta version and forgive if you still can find mistakes and I dedicate this story to my best friend lovely-vero who have bad week. I hope you'll get soon sweetie and my favorite readers and anons who supports me during this time. God bless you, guys!

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Can you shoot?" Klaus asked the blonde before picking up her riffle._ _Klaus never imagined his "real" date with Caroline would take place in a shooting range. She was fascinating and he found independent women extremely sexy. Or maybe he had a thing for her blonde's appearance._

_Caroline was pulling her blonde hair into ponytail. Her blue eyes focused on her target, she loved to shoot. Klaus watched her every moves .She pulled out trigger and hit the target dead centre._

_He didn't say anything as he witnessed one of the best shots of his life. Not bad for a woman, he thought. _

_"Should I be afraid of you, Miss Forbes?" he questioned her, his eyebrows raised_.

"_Sometimes, Mr. Mikaelson." she winked at him._

_Klaus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't think I can beat you. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"He decided to avoid all topics related to guns. It would probably not be a good idea, he thought. Her opinion about him was too important to him._

_She shrugged, his arm around her waist making her feeling safer.__"__Sure, why not?" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek__, __making her blushes like a school girl."I love your dimples"_

"_I love your lips." he returned same gesture, only this time on her beautiful lips._

XXX

"What?" Elena sighed when she turned around to find Damon smirking at her. "Seriously Salvatore if you don't scram I will scream!" she growled in frustration.

"You need to relax, Gilbert. We're on same team now."

Elena sipped her coffee, trying to disappear from his sight. "Where's Forbes?" he didn't see any sign of the blonde detective. Some people believed Damon was ruthless, cold-hearted, and overly confident, while in fact, he was not always like that. He had his moments and as the chief of police, Damon did care about his staff.

Elena stared at him in disbelief. "She will be right back. Don't bother her too much. She got her own problems." Elena took another sip of her coffee. "Don't ask me anything because I won't tell you, Chief. Gotta go! I need to check on the evidence."

"Can I…" Damon smiled as he saw the familiar face of Alaric Saltzman walking towards coffee machine.

"Hey Salvatore, I need to talk to you. Mason Lockwood is here," Alaric's voice was calm and hassle-free. He was everything every hectic homicide team leader should be but none would think he was capable of getting the job done after Liz's accident. Caroline never blamed Alaric over her mother's death. It was Liz's job and she knew the risks.

His blue eyes narrowed sharply at Alaric. "What? Is he some kind of Madonna now?" Mason Lockwood was one of those powerful men: the kind that could scare Damon instantly. "Why is he here?" Damon asked, thinking straight for the first time that morning. An Inception team wannabe was making matters worse for his job.

"They killed Mason's guy," Alaric paused for a moment. He was slightly uncomfortable telling his boss the events that had transpired. "You should see him in person." Alaric gave him a hard look and ignored his glare.

On his way to interview room, Damon ran into Bonnie and Caroline. They both looked a little shook up. "Chief, I think you should see Mason Lockwood. He wants to talk to you in private."

She had talked with Mason and from her expression, it wasn't a good conversation.

"He came with Tyler Lockwood," Bonnie added, noticing Caroline's puzzled look. "Gotta go, chief, Care, I have to get back to work."

"I'm talking with them alone?"

Caroline shrugged. "Mason _fancies you_. No need to worry," Caroline imitated her husband's accent. Caroline Forbes was never intimidated by Mason Lockwood, not even when she was just an immature girl who dated her cousin . "Hey don't tell him I said that, Chief. I'll see Connor."

"Your informant? The former drug dealer? Really?"

"We're cops, Salvatore. We need to get our information somehow, even from former drug dealers. You should know that. Well, I'll leave Chief!" Damon watched her walk away from him. Liz Forbes was probably the only person he ever respected. Liz had been a good cop but an even better leader.

Matt and Alaric were waiting inside the car. Alaric slipped on his sunglasses and covered up the dark circles under his eyes. Matt grinned as he noticed the new e-mails he had received.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Caroline seemed to be in a bad mood after her talk with Damon. Men were nothing but trouble and she was tired of it.

"Checking my tweets!" Matt replied and made Caroline chuckled. That's why she liked working with them - they never acted like she was women. They always made her feel better.

"Come on, Donovan!"

XXX

"Kol—wait, who are you?" Klaus tried to ignore a half-naked brunette woman with giant hair, ruined mascara, and swollen lips in his brother's apartment. He took a seat on Kol's couch and fortunately he didn't hear any weird noises. The woman gazed at him intently.

"I'm his brother. Can you put a shirt on?" He held a cup coffee in his hand and attempted to ignore the woman even though she was standing right in his line of sight. "I'll head out so you can out a shirt on," he muttered. The girl followed him, taking her bag.

"My name is Vicki," she introduced and finally put her shirt on.

"Klaus, tell Kol that I will head to the office first, also he needs a new coffee maker. Oh! Hi Kol!" Klaus smirked when he saw his younger brother standing not too far from him.

"How you get into my apartment Nik?" he asked him, after opening his fridge. "Vicki, who's Matt? Damn it Nik, you stole my cranberry juice!" Kol shot a deathly glare at a smiling Klaus.

"Matt is…Oh my god he's my brother!"Vicki clapped her forehead as she scrambled around searching for her shoes and purse. "See you later Kol, Klaus." she ran out the door.

"She's Tyler Lockwood's ex girlfriend. She gave me too much information about Tyler Lockwood and a bit about Mason." Kol sat on his kitchen counter. "What's your plan brother?"

"Another serious operation?"

XXX

"Hey Detective!"

The bald man with chocolate skin and a body covered tattoos greeted Caroline before Matt and Alaric stepped into his bar. The bar was filled with similar looking men, bald and drinking beer. They whistled as they saw her. Seemed as if not many woman stepped into this place.

Connor Jordan wasn't a friend but he was a good acquaintance and provided Caroline with information she needed for her cases. He had been arrested by her mother for his usual crimes: drug dealing and teenage curiosity. He hung out with the wrong crowd and Liz helped him. It hadn't been easy and he took soon time to change his ways as Connor Jordan had spent quite some time in jail over the years.

She smirked as she spotted him. "Connor, I need your help," she saluted him with her serious voice.

"What is it?" Connor examined her seriously. "You know I'm so expensive."

Caroline knew Connor well. She knew that despite his sassiness and his carefree attitude, he had a heart of gold. "I'm never going to pay you, Jordan. You know that."

Connor couldn't stand a cop, especially a female cop, but Caroline was the only exception. "Okay fine, what you need to know?"

"Mikael Smith?" Caroline questioned and immediately knew something was up. "I recognize that look, Connor. I know you knew him. I need information or someone will be dead tomorrow." Her voice was serious.

"What do you mean by 'someone will be dead tomorrow'?"Connor sipped his beer, glancing at two other detectives sitting in his bar.

"You're a good informant, Connor, which is why I'm going to tell you that Mikael has killed thirty women in the last three months. He won't think anymore before killing someone else."

Connor shook his head slowly, he looked unsure, "I don't think he could do that, Detective." He was afraid Caroline was becoming obsessed with her mother's killer. It would hurt her in the end. He sipped his beer. "Why now? Has he been terrorizing people for six years? "

"Have you heard the news?" she asked.

"Everyone has been talking, detective, but are you sure this recent murders were committed by the same man who killed your mother?"

Caroline spent her time analyzing everything related to her mother's death. She did everything she would think possible but Mikael had always been able to evade her. "You were there when my mother died, Connor. Don't you…he killed her because she knew…"

"Detective, you need to stop. You need to stop obsessing over this guy." He knew she was just as tough as her mother and a capable detective but she's her own person, as well. He felt badly for the younger Forbes. Her obsession would make her lose everything.

"You've got crystal information for these killings, right?"

Connor sighed deeply, "Detective, I don't know anything about them. Maybe this is replica of…'

She cut him off, "Them? What you mean by_them_?"

"There was a mysterious group called The Original. They were first recognized when they killed a man from Washington DC a year and half ago. If you want to talk to them you can call this number."

He gave her a white business card. "Don't get into too much trouble, Detective!"

Caroline took the card, it read Harvey Specter. "Who is this guy, Jordan?"

Connor rose from his bar stool. "He's a good PI and he can help you get your information about The Original. I hope you won't mind, but I have to go. I wish I could help more."

"It's fine, Jordan. I'm good here. I'll meet this guy, I guess." She put the card inside his pocket. "If you find anything else…"

"You will be my first call, Detective," Connor spoke to her clearly.

XXX

Klaus & Caroline-The James's Residence

"Klaus! Caroline! Thank you for coming, "Jules had a word with them. Jules Scott was their closest neighbor who was married to Ben. She worked for a well-known publishing company and she was a local news anchor. They were like any other couple living in their neighborhood: still tied up in their seemingly perfect American Dreams.

"This is for you." Caroline handed her a paper bag with warm smile. The smile she practiced in their bathroom mirror. Caroline matched her navy blue knee-length dress with black heels and clutching her purse snugly. Klaus tried to smile but it wasn't easy when he didn't really want to engage in chitchat with this useless yuppie. He didn't know why Caroline wanted to see them, he would prefer to get some sleep or maybe watch a James Bond marathon in his office.

"You're so sweet. Do not be shy, enjoy yourselves!"Jules invited the couple into her modern style house. There were a few other couples who welcomed them excitedly. It all seemed too much to Klaus, but it seems Caroline had no problem with them.

Klaus stuck with Ben and the four other men discussing shares and baseball. His job wasn't an appealing subject for them to talk about, not that Klaus minded. He didn't want to talk to them, especially about his job.

_What do you do for a living Klaus? Oh honestly I kill people. Where do you keep these weapons to kill people? He kept his guns, knives, and other tools in his office. His laptop was full of data about his victims. Not exactly good conversation material._

Ben handed him a cigar. "Having a child is exhausting."

"I agree. They take up all of my wife's time." Klaus managed to smile at Jason's remarks.

He smoked his cigar and tried to devise a plan to get out of there.

XXX

Caroline was in the same boat as her husband. She felt like an outsider. She used to be that social girl who enjoyed going out and hanging around with her friends before she became this Caroline Forbes. She was cheerleader in high school, dated one of the most popular boys in their school, and was named the most likely to succeed in senior year.

Everything had changed when her mother was murdered and after graduated from high school, she joined the academy and did her best. She hadn't met anyone besides her coworkers.

Okay, she knew she became her mother. Jules told about her volunteer work helping foster kids. The other women talked about their kids, pregnancy, and things she would never even consider.

"Caroline," Claire, a red haired woman called out her name. She was considered to be somewhat of a trophy wife among the rest of the women. "How long have you and your husband been married?"

There were rumors rolling round in their neighborhood. Claire had other lovers behind her older husband's back but nothing that could be proven. Jules herself had been talking about Claire behind her back. Caroline didn't understand why Jules would invite Claire if she disliked her so.

"Almost a year," she said, sipping her wine with a smile.

"How is it going?" Claire asked her.

"Sorry?" Caroline replied a bit offended.

"You guys seem a bit tense."

Was it obvious? What should she do to make everything better?

_Sex? Chat? Or Both?_

"I have to use the bathroom," Caroline excused herself politely.

XXX

Klaus didn't find his wife in their bed. He couldn't sleep, but he didn't know why. He needed a glass of water or maybe some fruit. Putting on his t-shirt, he made his way down the hall to their kitchen. The light was off and not bothering to turn it on, he went to the fridge and opened the door. He sipped on his drink when the sound of the front door locking hit his ears.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I needed some fresh air," Caroline replied without glancing at her husband. She went to the fridge, her husband watching her every move.

"Love?" Klaus didn't believe she was lying to him._Damn woman._"Are you smoking? Because…never mind." he stood there silently, waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah, I'm smoking again. What's wrong?"

She didn't know what to say to her husband. She had promised him that she would stop smoking, but she started smoking again after this new murder. She smoked outside so Klaus wouldn't find any evidence. She wondered why he wasn't sleeping. "You started drinking again. So we're even, can…"

Her cellphone began to ring and signaled a text. Retrieving the device, she found it was from Matt.

"Take it and we'll talk tomorrow morning, if you can." He shook his head in disbelief.

Caroline stared at his back for a moment before opening the message. She hated when things like that happened to her, their silent fights needed to stop. When she read the email from Matt, she found something terrible and shocking at the same time.

_Your father was shot this evening in his office. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but call me as you soon you get this message._

_Matt_

_Was he still alive? Why had no one called her earlier?_

Caroline hadn't cried since she lost her mother. She didn't want to cry, not for a man who left her and her mother. Without her consent, the tears fell even as she tried to restrain them. It got worse. She sobbed harder.

"Caroline?"

She barely heard Klaus call her name. She thought he was sleeping. She glanced up to find Klaus standing in front of her, his eyes watching her intently. Klaus had never seen her like this before. He always thought of her as a fearless woman.

"What happened?" he asked both concerned and curious.

Caroline didn't answer his question directly, she was still in shock. She saw her husband in disbelief. He didn't know what happened but his arms wrapped around her body into tight hug and suddenly she felt calmer.

"My Dad, someone shot him. He's been rushed to the hospital," she whispered softly. "He might be dead."

"Why are you huddled out here alone? Don't you want to see him?" he questioned in a gentle voice.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do? "

Klaus could hear uncertainly in her voice. "I honestly don't know. You're asking someone who has problems with his parents. Do you want something to drink? "

"No, just stay here with me."

She was stubborn, strong, but she was like any normal woman. Part of her wanted to be independent and another part of her was needy. She still needed someone.

Klaus sat beside her. Caroline buried her face into his shoulder. His hands wiped her eyes gently, a small touch that continued to her hair, and gazed at Caroline with a look she had been waited for such a long time. They didn't do anything and continued to sit silently together.

"I will drive you to hospital." he said without blinking from her sight.

Klaus was an enigma and she knew it, she loved him for that. The reason why they got married was because of their energy they had when they were together. It was the same reason that was causing their separation. They were so different. She still loved him and hoped sooner or later she could fix everything. Everything would return to normal.

"No, I don't want go anywhere. I just want to stay here with you." She gazed up intently into his blue orbs.

Klaus didn't have any choice. "Okay," he replied shortly.

* * *

I love if I heard my phones blinked more than twices: yes follow, favorite, and review. See you next chapter:)


	4. Remember When

****A/n: Hey, I think I should say I'm not really talented if coming into smut so I hope you're not getting cringe when read this chapter yeah? Also warning for little violence.

Thank you for my lovely beta: colorful-dystopia. I hope you guys liked this beta-ed chapter. Dont yell at me if you hate it. Oh welll..enjoy then!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She wished she had never met Klaus. She could have had a better life without a husband who never understood her. She didn't know how a one night stand could lead to another serious relationship. Marriage and commitment weren't her thing. It had never been on her list. Then, he screwed her life with his dimples, alluring accent, and mind-blowing sex. She forgot everything.

Just like now.

When she rested her head on his shoulder she could smell his scent, his manly scent, in the air. He seduced her without even trying to.

"I really hate you, Klaus," she mumbled. Her imagination was running wild, but somehow she needed it.

He let her talk because he didn't want to ruin her mood further. Caroline could be very headstrong when she wanted something. God, he loved that woman. He doubted he loved the new version of her. She knew what she wanted. He doubted whether she missed all the fun they used to have. But now, she was getting older and more mature, she always put her job above everything else.

"Okay, why?" he asked in a tired in his voice.

"I don't know, Klaus. You just created a distance between us and I feel like we can't fix this."

Caroline kept distance from her husband's shoulder. He made her feel so safe and peaceful, but at the same time she could see a change in his eyes. It was like she married someone completely different. But when his lips crashed down on hers, she froze. His lips touched hers softly at first and soon he was kissing her more passionately. His open mouth kiss was heated when she let him enter his mouth, their tongue battling with each other. She cupped his cheek as his mouth cunningly teased hers. His mouth travelled down her throat hungrily. She moaned against his attack on her throat. His lip grazed the skin behind her ear. She pulled her hair as his face moved down her neck.

"Where is the distance, sweetheart?" his husky voice teased her. "Where is it?" his voice arousing her further.

Caroline gazed upon his sparkling blue-green eyes. He knew how to could make her scream, moan, and drive her crazy.

His talented tongue travelled down her neck, his hand grasping her firm breast. His strong and cunning hand slipped under her night gown. She wasn't wearing any panties, which was how he liked it. He felt her breast tense as he touched hers. He flung her dress above her head and looked upon her face. He inserted one finger into her core, resulting in her sexual moan.

He was ready for her.

"Say it, you want me,"

"No, I won't," he plunged his finger deeper in her.

"No," she screamed.

"Caroline…"

"I don't want to. Not right now," she said as she closed her eyes. She loved the feel of him inside her, taking her to new places. But she needed to see how broken they were. Sex wasn't an option. She wanted healthy sex, not angry sex.

He looked away as she rejected him. He got it, if she desperately wanted their marriage, why would she make him come. His dick had tightened when he had heard her moaning his name. She was dressed by herself and left him by himself without saying anything. He couldn't figure out who she was anymore.

His wife had become a stranger to him.

XXX

Her sexless marriage had to end, she supposed. The killer still haunted the city and that was her main concern. Caroline's hair was in bun as she looked over another dead man. He was naked, covered in white material. His face was pale, a gaunt expression on his lifeless face. She saw scratches and signs of strangulation on his neck, love bites on his back. Looked like he had had rough sex. It was hard not to notice the blue color on his tongue. She had seen his crime scene and weirdly he died in his own car. Her only clues were these signs. She wondered, could it be related?

"You won't believe this, Caroline!" Matt showed up looking satisfied with his findings. "I found something. Does the Red Room ring a bell to you?"

Caroline knew Matt had a healthy sex life, but when he spoke of the Red Room she wondered just how horny he really was. "You're not implying…"

" Forbes, this is exclusive club where household names get hot and heavy every weekend. You know that this man, Sebastian James, is one of their members. One of their most loyal members," his words seemed to brightened her mood. "They had a website for their girls and apparently these killings are related to each other. Look at this," he showed her his laptop.

He showed her an elegantly designed website, unlike some escort service she had come across while doing her research last year. What she saw was interesting indeed. There were a few, very young girls listed as escorts.

"But we can't find anyone but the girls." She said.

Matt cut her off and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I have little list of their guest, Forbes. Sebastian was listed as one of their regulars. He has been a member since 2000, thirteen years is long enough for…"

"The other regulars probably know the reason why he was killed?"

"Or they…"

Caroline and Matt were nodding together. They saw Damon strolling inside the medical examiner's room with files in his hands.

"I have good news and bad, guys!" Damon never appeared as someone really serious, but he knew how to do his job. Best thing was he could be your most trustworthy friend, if he believed in you.

Caroline paid attention to Damon. She knew he would bring bad news. He could be completely humorless at times.

"Good news is none of you will get fired if you fail in this mission and…"He got a groan from his best detectives, "bad news is …"

The door opened at that moment to reveal a handsome man in dark suit. Caroline tilted her head, so she could see him clearly. He smiled at his audience and smirked in a cocky way.

"This is Harvey Specter. We hired him as our personal counselor for this case. I wish we can work together," he looked over at Harvey with cold smile. He wished he could do something for his team, other than hire one of best assholes in town.

_Personal counselor? What the hell!__Caroline thought._

"We don't need anyone to solve this case. Not a private investigator!" she shot him a glare.

The older man raised his hand with quick smile, "In case you didn't notice, I'm right here!" he said.

Matt was caught in the middle. He tried to flee, but the poor guy couldn't escape. He had been Caroline's partner for three years. They had become fast friends. He noticed that the headstrong and brave blonde woman had serious issues with whoever killed her mother. He never heard her tell him about how her mother had been killed or why she had been killed, but it had certainly changed her.

Caroline looked over her superior, it didn't make any sense if she hated the proud owner of cocky grin without reason. She will send him running for the hills without any doubt.

_Of course, Matt didn't have any choice._

"Good, but I won't ever let you disturb our case. If you are going to work here, know that no one needs your help," she left the room without another word. She walked out the room swiftly. Matt followed her after Damon told him to talk with her because he wasn't in mood to deal with her.

"She has real spunk," Harvey said amusingly, his eyes never leaving the open door.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She loathes you so don't be a dick to her. She isn't your servant, okay?" Damon avoided whatever drama may or may not have taken place between them, just because he didn't have any choice other than said yes to this weirdo.

Harvey grinned at his new boss, "I know Damon. We'll get along, don't you worry," he said cockily. He knew he would have quite the effect working with her since he knew her husband quite well. Too well, even.

oooOOOooo

_Caroline was dancing by herself, without a care in the world. Every pair of eyes in the club was on her. Her movements were addictive and sensual. A few guys shamelessly came over to her, beginning for her attention. She didn't pay any mind to them. She liked to be by herself. Tyler could rot in hell for all she cared. She had had many drinks that night and was enjoying her alone time._

_She shook her head as her hips followed the music. She wasn't very drunk, but she felt like she was. She craved another drink because she was exhausted from all the dancing._

_"You're glorious dancer," the man with strong accent voiced said. He was handsome in a mysterious kind of way. She didn't notice him at first but smiled when she saw his dimples. She had had hot sex in the rain with him which was fine with her. What was his name? _

_Klaus._

_"Thanks. I know it already. So…do you want to buy me drink or what?"Caroline smirked against her drink, watching him closely. Her eyes bore into his oceanic ones and without any doubt she had many reasons why he was worth a special date, not just random hookups. "Or, you know, you owe me a dance at least?" she whispered into his ear seductively, leaving him again as she made her way to the dance floor._

_Klaus shook his head, he usually never paid attention to any women he met on his travels. He thought she was nothing different from any other girl. A pretty, blonde distraction. Not until he placed his drink on the table and followed his instinct. A very dangerous instinct._

_"You're here," she murmured as she felt his chest stroke her back gently. She moved her hips followed the music when their bodies met and fit together perfectly. His strong chest felt so right against her back._

_He didn't talk, especially when he felt her hips was rocking against his hard on. What's wrong with him? She changed his game because of her moves and her ability to make men weak in the knees. She turned her back to face him, her chest against his was too much to handle. He had seen her under the pouring rain, her talented mouth trailing his body, and now the blonde beauty brought seduction to new level._

_The music was heating up, from high beat flamenco to sensual salsa. She placed her hand over his back as he couldn't help put his hand on her slender waist. She smelled so good and tempting, the worst criminal. Their eyes hurled against each other as they followed the beat of music. In a matter of seconds, his lips crashed into hers hotly and swallowed her breathy moans._

_Her fingers played with his hair as she let him kiss down her neck sensually. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "How about we get out of here, handsome?" her voice was sultry and inviting. She was providing the perfect distraction for him._

_"Are you trying to seduce me, sweetheart? No matter, I can use this to my own advantage," he pulled her body closer to his._

_Suddenly they heard the sound of gunshots approaching the club. Caroline glanced at Klaus. Looks like this time Cuba was not friendly to him after all. He took her hand in his and pulled her behind him, getting her out of the mess as fast as possible. Or maybe it was because he had killed the leader of the group. He didn't bother explaining it to her. They hid away from the reach of anyone, inside a room._

_"What happened?" she asked as she studied his face tried to catch his breath, but he could tell Caroline wasn't really clueless. Klaus had seen a gun in her bag. He remembered seeing her beating three men fearlessly. He knew that she was special._

_He pressed his lips against hers gently at first to make her forget her question. Oh god, her lips tasted so sweet and exotic. He urged her to open her mouth and she did exactly what he wanted. They were in very good position to hustle against each other. Trailing down her neck slowly, feeling every inch of her neck, and up tasted her mouth. She let him enter her mouth, she let him taste her mouth and his tongue licked her neck hungrily. They paused for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath. She quickly rid him of his white shirt. Her back pressed against the wall as she shut the door loudly._

_In shirtless glory, he continued to explore her more. He got rid of her dress from the top of her head and threw it carelessly to the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fingered his abs slowly as they kissed. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his jeans and he helped her pull take it off. They laughed at their current state of nakedness._

_"I've never said this to you, but you looked absolutely ravishing tonight." Actually she made him very weak instantly._

_"You man are so predictable but …" she smiled as he shut her up with a kiss. "Oh fuck, yes!" she moaned against his mouth making him smirk._

_She pulled him closer to her so she can get easy access to give him more pleasure. She moaned as he fingered her core.__She clawed against his back and he evicted her under wear slowly. His big hands was wonderfully working on her breast, cupped them firmly and massaging them in just the right way. She rested the back of her head against the room's door. He sucked her nipple hungrily. Swirling his tongue around her nipple and eliciting endless moans from her. His month trailing down her stomach, placing small kisses as he went lower and lower until he reached her sensitive spot once more._

_He knew there was no bed in this room but floor sex was the best for them and the best option. He was on top of her naked body and she had her wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust his fingers into her, following her request. She was so wet, it made him harder if that was even possible._

_"Harder," she sighed breathlessly. "Don't ever stop,"_

_He loved when she begged him. "Tell me, what do you want, love?" he asked as he smirked against her beautiful core, his fingers teasing her center._

_"Shut up and fuck me senseless," she lost her senses when he touched her sensitive spots. "If not," she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as she rolled them over so that she was now on top."I will do it," she lowered her head as she pulled pants down to reveal his huge length. Oh my god, he was so huge. She put it in her mouth and sucked it slowly. His length filled her mouth. She had never done this before and she took it slow._

_"Oh god…oh…slow down," he didn't want to stop but seriously he could hardly handle her._

_She didn't think it was healthy but oh! He was so big, she just couldn't resist. She wanted him to never forget this. She sucked harder than before and heard him groan louder. She liked to take control for a while._

_"Thanks," she rested her bare body on the cold floor. It was crazy to think like this, but she didn't regret to meeting him._

_"That was…"_

_"Fantastic?"_

_"No, you blow my mind, woman!"_

_Caroline giggled and rested her head against his well-built arm. "What would have happened if we'd never met?"_

_"I would have been working on something bring!"_

_She looked at him warmly. "You made this thousand times more amazing."_

_He didn't know who was or why she was alone in Cuba. He didn't care because she brought him back to life._

_"You drive me crazy," he chuckled lightly._

oooOOOooo

Klaus wore a pair of black gloves. The black color was even stronger than a cup of espresso. A fat man was sitting on a wooden chair, his hands tied behind his back. Rebekah has done her job well.

"Hello, James." He said, smiling. James stared at him coldly. "Your name is James Stanford, is not it? You know what you did wrong."

The man couldn't answer. His mouth was taped, but his eyes could tell that he really wanted to shout at Klaus.

Klaus just smiled slyly at him. "You want to talk, James? May I ask how many people do you kill for your own enjoyment? How many children lost their parent because of you? Oh, so many and you don't even care! Murderers, rapists, and criminals."

Klaus walked towards the man who sat helplessly in the chair. He pulled the tape on his mouth quickly making the man scream in pain. Klaus put a gun to his head. "You know what would happen if you do not answer my question again?"

"Fuck you, asshole!" he scowled courageously.

Klaus had had enough of his games. He decided to get down to business. "James, you know the whereabouts of Will Bennett?"

"A boy like you will never understand. It does not concern you, asshole! "

Klaus shook his head, "You think someone pays us and we kill them without doing a background check? Come on James, you paid me to kill your brothers and your mistress last month. So I'm concerned about you. Yes, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. I killed all of them all by myself but," he paused, waiting for his words to sink in. "Now it's your turn to return the favor because you messed up my business."

"What do you want?"

James spoke slowly after hearing everything Klaus had to say. He stared into his blue eyes that seemed very calm and ready to finish his life in a matter of seconds.

"Clever, clever man! Where is Will Bennett? "

"I can't tell you where he is now."

Klaus laughed it off. He pulled the trigger without warning. He shot him twice, watched how his blood splattered on the wall. He saw James' lifeless body sag easily without the slightest regret. He fished something out of his coat pocket, a piece of plastic. He glanced at his watch. He had an hour before the meeting with his marriage counselor.

He then put the gun and gloves in a suitcase. He pulled a camera from his trunk, photographing the body and then put the camera back in his suitcase. He typed out a message after ensuring that everything was clean.

_"The job is finished."_

oooOOOooo

"Rough night?"

Klaus looked around to find the face behind the seductive voice. He caught a brunette walking towards the bar where he sat and smirking alluringly at him. She was wearing the skimpiest dress he had seen. It made her seem tackier than the other prostitutes he had met. Klaus put his fingers on his glass of scotch. He wanted to get to know his target better. He smirked as he raised his glass.

"Mr. Harrison? It is remarkable to finally meet you. Welcome to our club," Klaus saw her blinking at him. If he was not mistaken, the target was a member of this group. He was just waiting for this moment for a long time. He usually killed and expected payment but this time, he was trying something new. He will work as he pleased and he would quit all this mess and go home to his wife.

"Oh dear, call me Linus," he smiled.

She thrust her chest forward towards him so if he bowed down he could get easy access to her cleavage. "And call me Hayley, Linus and I…" she bent over to whisper something in his ear. "would show you all the things that you have never seen before," she kissed his earlobe overpoweringly until she heard him moan. Klaus never thought this could be this easy.


	5. Two is a party

Chapter 5

I don't know why I take this too long to update, forgive me. You're awesome my reviewers and also the follower for keeping up with me. My love dedicated to yours (and your patience).

Biggest thanks for my beta: colorful-dystopia. She's awesome and very wonderful writer, you can check her stories. Care has brother in this one, anyone can guess?

Before I bored you with my long notes, this story for you. Enjoy then!

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"You have a tattoo?"

Caroline gasped as she found Harvey standing behind her. She had got shot in her arm by some bat-shit crazy asshole who thought she was one of those prostitutes who stole his money. He was in his trench coat with smug grin across his face.

"Can you fucking knock?" she asked with roll of her eyes. She wasn't in good mood since she heard that they would be working together. He was a good individual, but she could say that he wasn't very good at connecting with people. He was just an annoying version of Sherlock Holmes. Caroline lowered her black top. She looked pissed to see him. "Yeah, it was…my past."

She didn't know why she lied to him about the tattoo that said "I Fancy You" on her back. It was just a small lettered tattoo. It was her first present from Klaus when they were still stupid and so much in love. Or was it just hers?

"Ex boyfriend?" he asked as took notice of her arm.

"Not exactly. Are you really here this late in the night to see me take off my top? I don't think so." She sat on the mattress. "Or do you want to ask me about something important?" the blonde could be so feisty.

If he couldn't admire there had to be something seriously wrong with him. He had worked with her for two weeks and it was enough for him to figure out that she was strictly professional. She proved to everyone that she was a tough woman who was dedicated to her job. She was just like her mother: the woman who saved his life once. She was just a bit different from her mother. She had a cheerful side. She had a fun gleam in her eyes. It was weird but refreshing.

Harvey leaned his back against the doorframe and handed her a couple of files. She took it from his hand quickly. "Mike successfully collected information about the Red Room. No one knew who the owner is, but their recent manager is called Marcel Jordan. Red Room will hold parties once a week for their exclusive members. They offer various services, mostly sex and pleasure. If we get lucky we can get inside the club."

Caroline read through all the files, paying full attention to the details. She started from the profiles and read every escort's profile. She finally reached Marcel's profile. He was graduate from Harvard Law School, had worked full time in a renowned law firm in New York before opening a couple of successful bars in New Orleans, and now he was manager of Red Room.

"Good. Now we can make next move." Caroline closed the files and eyed Harvey who was staring at her. They were alone.

"Yeah, we should, right? But I can't promise that it will be an easy task. This is dangerous…" he blurted out like stupid guy.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm a detective, Harvey. I'm already facing that kind of danger every day."

"You're right." Harvey replied shortly. "I think I should go. You probably need to get your rest and I should get home. We'll talk tomorrow!" He turned on his heels and excused himself formally.

"Yeah. Be careful Harvey!" she said.

oooOOOooo

"How was your day, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson?" their marriage counselor greeted them with a smile. "Please, sit."

Caroline and Klaus exchanged glances and nodded. They sat side by side, without acknowledging each other. Their expressions were unreadable, yet stoic. Their marriage counselor turned over a page of their file from their previous marriage counselor, Shane, who hadn't been able to help them much. They sat silently without any disturbance, unlike the other couples he had handled.

"Mr. Mikaelson, when was the last time you talked to your wife?" he asked.

Klaus didn't remember when exactly he had talked to his wife, face to face, without the conversation turning into an argument. He knew he had been a terrible husband. "I don't remember, counselor."

Caroline glanced at him, taking deep breaths and holding her pain in. Klaus was being honest, but that wasn't his only problem. She did the same to him, whatever the problem was. The counselor nodded.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, you're first complaint about your husband was his disability for being honest with you. Do you think he has been lying to you in your marriage?"

Caroline nodded and answered, "Yes, I think he's not completely honest with me."

"Can you tell me when he hasn't been honest with you?"

There was pause in the room. Caroline didn't want to answer that question, not with Klaus beside her. Caroline sighed breathlessly before looking away as she answered the question. "I don't know. It feels like he's always hidden something from me. I thought when we were married both of us would be honest to each other. No matter what happens. I don't feel he tells me everything." Caroline said firmly.

She was right, he had promised her that he would be honest with her.

_(Flashback)_

_Caroline was walking down the aisle, accompanied by her partner: Alaric Saltzman. She wore a pretty strapless white dress which wrapped her slender frame perfectly. The white veil covered her face from view. He had been waiting for her for what seemed like hours. She was beautiful when she walked towards him. The Priest began the ceremony to wed them._

"_Bless these two people: Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. Two people who love each other. Here they will be united into one soul by the love that unites them. If you are against this marriage: speak now or forever hold your peace. "_

_There was pin-drop silence. No one made a sound and that made everything easier. He glanced over at his future wife and smiled. She returned his smile. Her hand clutched a flower bouquet tightly. She couldn't believe it was really happened. She was marrying a wonderful man like him._

_"All right. Niklaus Mikaelson, do you promise to take Caroline Forbesto have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live__?"_

"_Yes, I do." His words flowed out of his lips with ease and confidence. He was never this sure of anything. He knew she was destined to be his. It sounded stupid, he thought. His brother Elijah stood next to him as his best man and nodded his head with smile._

"_Caroline Forbes,have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_Yes, I do." She replied with confidence._

_"__Niklaus and Caroline, bear witness to the love of God in this world, so that those to whom love is a stranger will find in you good and generous friends. By the power vested in me by God and man, I pronounce you wife and husband. What god has joined together, let no man put asunder_. _You may kiss the bride."_

_He pulled her close as his mouth crashed into hers. They kissed passionately in front of their friends and family. Their tongues danced together. They broke apart with happy smiles on their faces. Caroline would never forget the moment where they walked down the aisle together: her arm through his._

"_I promise you, my love, I won't lie to you." He whispered during their first dance. She replied with a kiss on his lips._

"What do you think, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He almost forgot where he was. He paused for a brief moment, wondered what to say. "I tried to be honest, I did. She made it hard. There was a wall she put up all the time. It made it hard for me to speak to her."

It was the truth, blunt truth but still a truth. He was looking over her but her face was unreadable.

"Why do you think your wife puts up a wall? Do you want to end your marriage?"

"No. We just have serious communication problem, that's all." Klaus told the counselor.

"We're too busy to maintain intensive communication." Caroline added. She tapped her heels on the floor nervously as her eyes ignored her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson if you two can't manage to talk properly as two adults, I don't think I can help. I'm here for mediating both of you, but my help won't work if both you never aim to fix the problem."

Caroline knew deep down he was right. Neither of them intended to fix their marriage. Yes, they did argue all the time and they ignored every problem. Caroline looked at Klaus intently and she realized they shouldn't have gotten married in the first place. She knew that Klaus felt the same way. Their marriage was a failure from the start, there was no fire or sparks between them.

oooOOOooo

Caroline enquired about her father from Matt and Dr. Vaughn, her father's doctor. She didn't want to see him at the moment. She was sitting on their kitchen chair, enjoying her meal and wondered where her husband was. He had been occupied with a very long phone conversation with one of his brothers or maybe his sister.

"Do you really want to eat that?" Klaus put his cell phone into his pocket. He walked towards the fridge and opened it, looking for something to eat. They had nothing except eggs and fresh juice. His wife should cook sometimes, he thought. He looked at her cereal bowl and shook his head. "Want some simple dinner?"

Caroline looked him in the eyes, observing those deep blues. "You mean eggs? I guess that is a good idea." Caroline tried to get up but she felt a sharp pain at her side. The shot was a bitch that hurt her. "Oh shit, this hurts like a bitch!" she held onto her waist as the pain shot through her body.

Quickly, Klaus helped her stand up and they could feel time stop in matter of seconds. Caroline felt safe and secure when he held her. Their eyes were hurtling against each other. He helped her stand up, his eyes never leaving hers. She still smelled the same, tempting and warm. His lips grazed hers softly. It was an innocent and pure kiss.

"I guess I should take a warm bath. Good luck with your dinner. I need proper sleep by the way." Klaus nodded and hid his smile.

Once he realized that his wife was out of his sight, he took his phone out and continued the conversation with his brother. Elijah wasn't supposed to plot against Katerina or Katherine, or whatever her name was, without any of them. If Finn never suspected that something was wrong, he would never know.

"You can't call me in the middle of the night, Finn. Caroline's still up!" he hissed, answering his phone. "What did you find out?"

"You won't believe what I just found out. Go check your email, Niklaus, this is not good for us!" Finn said. His voice was terribly concerned and worry consumed him.

"Why can't you calm down a little bit?" Klaus said as he walked towards his office. His laptop was still there, no one ever touched it. He turned it on and sat in front of it. He shouldn't keep his secret from any of his brothers to track their father down.

Mikael Mikaelson or, as most people knew him, Mikael Smith had made his own name in assassin world. Probably none will be brave enough to lift their head to challenge him. Except one person, Klaus Mikaelson, the only son he had believed won't useful enough to be a master of assassins. If you're a Mikaelson, you'll never get to go to Disneyland. Instead they would get a gun. It was useful anyway. Klaus would not be peaceful until he was confirmed dead. Elijah and Klaus had decided to take over their family business. They killed people not only for money, but to find Mikael and kill him.

It wasn't just a petty family problem. It was much more than that. Klaus and Elijah wanted Mikael dead to avenge their mother and brother he had killed. As vengeance, he should die and it was Klaus's job to remove him from his life before he retired.

He read through his emails and watched the videos silently in the dark. He almost forgot to get something to eat. He had spent the entire day watching a man named Marcel. Finn believed Marcel knew about his father's whereabouts. Since he was only one his student, he would protect his father without thinking. He now had an invitation to his next party. Klaus thought he could probably get into the Red Room. Haley had helped him get an invitation once he had managed to charm her.

Klaus had listened to every recording carefully. Elijah wanted to kill someone. You could always expect an angry man to do anything. Elijah was always calm and composed. One could never predict his actions. He ignored every thought that crossed his mind. He knew that if Caroline ever found out the truth, she would kill him. He was sure of that. Klaus shut down his laptop after deleting all the downloaded files.

oooOOOooo

Matt didn't have a social life since he had been partnered with Caroline, not that he was complaining. He loved his job and it made him feel so useful. He checked on her father's condition every four hours as he simultaneously continued to keep track of some guy named Marcel. Of course, Harvey and Mike were more professional than him, but whatever. Caroline still trusted him no matter what.

"Hey!" Bonnie's cheery voice woke him from his nap. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

"Hey Bon!" Matt said as he smiled at the well-known medical examiner.

Bonnie sat beside Matt, clutching the brown paper bag. "I bought some food for you. Caroline said you were here so T thought why not to visit you after dinner with Shane? I brought you some Chinese food." Bonnie smiled softly at her co-worker. Caroline had told her about Matt's favorite restaurant. Even though she was married—happily or not—Caroline managed to keep up with her friends.

Caroline decided against visiting her father that evening. Instead she checked him from afar. Caroline and her father weren't really close. She even considered her father to be dead. That's why Matt decided to intervene since he didn't have a father. Of course, he had a mother and an odd older sister, but they never stuck around for too long. Besides, he didn't want to lose Caroline as his best friend. He would stand by here through anything.

"How is he?" Bonnie asked.

Matt shook his head. "He's still not up. His doctor said he has some serious injuries, but the bullets have been successfully removed. At least, that's what I got from his doctor. He made my head spin with all those medical terms."

"He's a good doctor, isn't he?" Bonnie knew Dr. Galen Vaughn who treated Caroline's father. He worked as her assistant for six months before he got a job at the New York Hospital.

'Yeah, except he spoke like you. Are you sure he's not your long lost brother?" Matt joked. He enjoyed Bonnie's company. He had spent the entire day by himself and was lonely.

"Oh believe me I hoped he is, Matt!" Bonnie patted his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. Only Matt could make her smile like that without making an effort.

"So how is Care?" he asked as he started to eat his food.

"She got shot…"

'What? Are you serious? Why didn't she tell me?" Matt was always concerned about Caroline's safety even though their relationship was not of the romantic type. He kept his eyes on her ever since she became his partner.

"I had sorted everything out, Matt. I made sure of it. You don't need to take all responsible on your shoulder. I shouldn't tell you this, but you both are my friends and you're her partner. I think she's having problems with her marriage."

Matt stopped chewing and placed his plastic fork down. "She's been so secretive lately. How do you know?"

Bonnie sighed. "Shane is their marriage counselor. He didn't tell me much about it. I know they're having problems. Let's not pressurize her, okay?"

Matt didn't answer. He wondered why Caroline had been so secretive about her problems when she always listened to their problems or tried to help Ric cope with the death of his wife. Caroline had been everyone's guardian angel. She looked out for everyone but no one ever knew of her problems. Matt decided to pay her a visit in the morning once he was off duty.

Matt saw someone run past them and wondered who that was. A moment later he realized that it was Dr. Vaughn. He was in his lab coat and seemed to be in a hurry. They waited patiently for him to turn to them.

"Mr. Donovan, Miss Bennett, we have some good news!" he said with a warm smile as he fiddled with his glasses. "But I need to see Miss Forbes for this matter. Could you tell her to speak to me as soon as possible?"

oooOOOooo

Caroline couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours. She felt like something was wrong. She got up and was surprised when she didn't see her husband sleeping beside her. She ruffled her blonde hair and headed out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. She saw her husband drinking with his back against the fridge. She didn't know how long he had been drinking. His eyes locked onto her as he heard her footsteps moving closer to him.

"I can't sleep and I didn't see you in bedroom so I wanted to make sure you're okay," she said. "You started drinking again?"

"Too much pressure at work," he lied, of course. "Why can't you sleep?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulder. "I can't stop thinking about my father. The pain never goes away."

Klaus placed his scotch on the table. "Let me see it!" he moved towards her and caressed her hair softly. "I'm sorry about last night and…" his finger trailed up her neck, then rested on her lips, "the other day," he sounded like he really meant what he said. "Can I see your wound?"

Caroline breathing hitched. Her eyes locked with his. She missed his soft touches so much! She was lost to her other senses as his fingers trailed her body. She had missed his voice. Yet, she didn't know what had happened to them. Caroline shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts but couldn't help herself from biting her lower lip.

He tilted his head and smiled at her. "I know that look, Caroline. You're forgiving."

Caroline didn't say anything but she knew his guess was right. "Maybe I'm not, Klaus. You need to get bed soon. Not because I miss you beside me, but I need you to meet someone in the morning. Someone who is very important to me." She hoped he would forget about her wounds.

He frowned in confusion as if she told him something outrageous or funny. "Who?" he asked as he gazed at her intently.

Caroline didn't know how he would react to what she had to say. "My father." She could see his face hardened as she spoke those words. She couldn't read his expression. She didn't know what to expect.


	6. The L Word

**Thank you for ElizabethMikaelson and colorful-dystopia betaed this chapter. I'm seriously love you all. Sorry for taking so long for update. Warning for smut you guys.**

* * *

_Two Years Ago—A Week Before the Wedding_

"_Caroline? Caroline?! You should get out! It's not that bad, you know?" Rebekah told her soon to be sister-in-law._

_When Klaus brought her to their family dinner, Rebekah couldn't believe her eyes! Caroline was a beautiful and attractive woman, but her appearance wasn't the only thing that she had to offer. In fact, she was a cop and their family wasn't a big fan of following rules. It was just too much to handle. Klaus was so sure he saw a future with Caroline and Rebekah knew why. Caroline made her brother smile a lot, which was something to be valued. Elijah and Rebekah were happy for their brother and supported him when he decided to marry Caroline. Finn and Kol, on the other hand, were completely against it. They knew that there would be a lot of lies and holes in their marriage. But they understood that Klaus deserved happiness and if he was willing to pay the price, then they would stand by him. Rebekah believed that it wouldn't last very long. Their family was in too deep in their illegal activities and there was no way that Klaus could risk exposing them to a cop, even if that cop was his wife._

_Rebekah was snapped out of her thoughts as Caroline stepped out of the dressing room in a strapless white gown. It was simple, but hugged her curves in all the right places and revealed enough skin to taunt her brother enough to forget his words._

"_I know this is not…"_

_Rebekah shook her head, cutting her off mid-sentence, "Caroline this dress suits you. I was wrong, you looked so gorgeous! My brother won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" The blonde smiled at her happily. "Oh my God! I want to hug you now but I can't!"_

_Rebekah Mikaelson was never the stereotypical spoiled little rich girl that everyone believed her to be, even though she was the youngest in the family. Growing up with boys made it hard for her to have a best girl friend. Or any girlfriend at all._

_Caroline giggled at her soon to be sister-in-law. Rebekah was greeting her with open arms. She didn't know why she even wanted to get married without anyone's permission. But Klaus was…the one, she couldn't think of a better to way to describe how she felt about him. She could see a future with him, have the family she always dreamed about._

"_Thanks, Rebekah. I never imagined getting married this early. I mean I just met your brother six months ago and he proposed to me just last month! Everything's happening so fast…"_

_No, Rebekah didn't want to hear this. No!_

"_But when I'm with him everything is perfect. It's liberating and…can you explain why he's so perfect?" Caroline smiled at the younger woman._

"_My brother isn't that perfect. Maybe because no one is perfect, include my brother. You just bring out the best in him. Honestly, Caroline, you're the first girl he introduced us to! I think you guys are perfect for each other." Rebekah smiled. "Besides we need to find time for a Bachelorette party sometime this week."_

_Of course, she knew Caroline's only weakness was her job. She was a cop and she just wished this nightmare could end soon. They were playing with fire, inviting a cop into their family._

"_Seems like a good idea. Seriously you're the best maid of honor ever. Thank you and you can hug me later." She smiled brightly, revealing just how happy she really was._

_Elena and Bonnie weren't too supportive of her decision. They hid it well, but Caroline could read them well. Besides, Elena was going through a bad time with her younger brother who had just gone to rehab last week and Bonnie had just found out about her father's existence. Not to mention, she still kept from her husband's family a secret among her family. She was afraid of anyone finding out about Klaus._

oooOOOooo

Klaus never met his father in law, not even when he proposed to her or at their wedding. Caroline never mentioned her mother much either. It confused him at first, but later he started to see the advantage of not knowing her parents.

"Why does he want to meet me all of a sudden?" he gulped down his drink. "You know he could have met me on our wedding day, right? In fact, he never knew bothered to check on you. Never bothered to find out if you were happy or not. He was never there for you, for all I can remember. Why I should see him? Tell me, my dear Caroline, why should I?"

They sat facing each other. Klaus's finger lingered around his glass and Caroline was glaring at him. She hated it when he drank. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't care about my dad? Oh my God, I don't know why I even marry to man like you, Klaus! You have zero tolerance for other people. Yes, my father was absent for several years, but it's not your place to judge him! He never even knew that we were married!"

Klaus scolded in shock. "What?!"

"Yeah, because my relationship with him was never perfect, okay? He left my mom because of his job. Then, when I was thirteen, he married to a woman named Puffy Bilson. Puffy Bilson! Can you imagine that, Klaus?! Three years later I found out that I have another brother, a doctor in Cuba who rejected and hated…"

Klaus stopped her by giving her a hug. She was absolutely distraught. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to her but it was too late now. She sobbed into his chest and Klaus didn't know what to do. He decided to caress her hair soothingly. He was uncertain whether his stupid move would make her stop crying. "Caroline, I'm sorry, okay? I was shocked…" he stopped talking when he saw her face. Not some tough woman who looked extremely hot in her uniform, but his Caroline. The woman who he had fallen in love with, not only once but many times.

Caroline hadn't felt this way since their wedding day but it was all she needed. His caress on her hair was exactly what she wanted when she was down and she felt more relaxed. She craved his touches on her body and now she could feel that. Caroline bit her lips as he observed her intently with his blue-green eyes. The intense eyes were starting to consume her. She had never seen him like that before. She needed to take a chance. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard on his mouth. It was forceful, hungry, and animalistic. It was perfect. It was what she needed. What she had been craving for so long. Klaus was caught off guard when she attacked him with a mind-blowing kiss.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he cut her off by pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it, eliciting the most enticing moan he had ever heard. Their tongues danced together and Caroline lost her words, everything she had planned to say to him. Klaus cupped her cheek as he devoured her mouth, her fingers running through his hair. Their chests were fused together. He could smell her strawberry shampoo._Fuck her_! Caroline unbuckled the belt of his pants impatiently, her mouth never leaving his.

"Relax, love!" he huffed under his breath but couldn't help smirk at his wife's sudden arousal. "Take it slow, shall we?" he shook his head. Caroline threw his belt to the floor carelessly. He never looked at her so sensually and it was fucking glorious. They kissed again impatiently and Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No. I don't want take it slow, Mr. Mikaelson!" she smiled seductively at him, making him weak in the knees. After all this time, she still managed to affect him so. She ruffled his dirty blonde hair as he carried her to the dining table, placing her on top of it. He spread her legs wider as he attacked her neck with kisses hungrily, as his hands roamed her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues battled each other.

Klaus pressed her against their kitchen's wall as his tongue trailed down her neck, one of his hands caressing her breast. Caroline sighed breathlessly as her husband passionately marked her neck with his skilled mouth. She bit her lip, trying and failing to suppress a moan, as she unbuttoned her top quickly, revealing her crème lacy bra. He licked his lips as she unclasped her bra and threw it away carelessly. Her pink nipples tensed as he cupped her breasts. He felt her nipples harden against his palm. She moaned impatiently as Klaus mouth moved lower towards her breasts. He took one pert nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, hard but slow. Taunting her body with great expertise. Her loud moans filled the room and he smirked against her chest.

This was what they wanted and needed. Caroline almost forgot about her daddy issues. It was replaced by her hunger for him. Klaus pressed his body against hers as he attacked her neck, pushing her against the wall. They broke apart when Caroline took off his shirt and spun them around so she could take control. She kissed, sucked, and nibbled on his lips as her fingers played with his hair. Her actions were rewarded with grunts of lust.

Her breast was stroking his muscular chest as she kissed him aggressively. They stopped when Caroline placed her hand over his chest and caused him to raise his eyebrow, silently questioning her actions. "Listen, this does not mean that I forgive you." She said, looking him in the eye.

"Okay, can I finish this first?" he asked.

Caroline nodded and pushed him against the wall again. "Can you stop being a jerk?" she asked him as her eyes filled with lust and rage at same time. She couldn't believe the words he spoke. She didn't like the fact that he didn't care about her father.

Klaus was shocked when Caroline pushed him roughly against the wall, but her lust filled eyes told him that she wanted him as he wanted her. He stared into her eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him roughly. He possessed her lips with another kiss, pushing her lips apart as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her heart beat faster as he ravished her mouth. His finger slipped inside of her trousers and ran along her slit.

_Fuck!__She gasped into his mouth as her slowly inserted his fingers into her, loving the way her muscles clenched around his fingers. Her warmth is engulfing him and sucking his fingers in deeper. He didn't give her time to adjust to his actions as he thrust his finger in and out of her. His lips swallowed all her moans and gasps. He pulled his fingers out of her, not giving her the release she was looking for just yet._ He broke away from her lips, looking her in the eye intently as he slipped his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on his fingers as he tasted the sweet-salty taste of her, moaning at the euphoric taste that he had missed. She found herself unable to look away from the erotic sight in front of her. Her mouth watered when Klaus ground his hips against her core. He untangled her legs from around her waist and got rid of her trousers, revealing her matching panties. _She's so sexy in those panties,_he thought as he licked his lips in anticipation. He had missed the sight before him. He had missed her wet and panting, craving his touches.

He buried his head in her neck as he showered her creamy skin with a thousand tiny kisses. Caroline tugged on his hair while he tasted her skin sweetly. Caroline loved it when Klaus took charge. Not too harsh or slow, he knew just she liked it. He broke his movement and gave her chance to satisfy him. Caroline jumped quickly at the chance. With a heavy sigh, she undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His large erection sprang up, begging for her attention. She looked at his length appreciatively for a moment before deciding to torment him further.

"I think I need to shower. Alone." She whispered seductively against his ear. "Bye, Klaus. Good night!"

Klaus looked shocked, he never expected Caroline to play with him and he sure as hell wouldn't let her walk away from him. He grabbed her arm strongly as she turned away from him. Caroline faced him with a smirk on her beautiful face. Without warning, Klaus picked her up and carried her bridal style. "You make me so angry, Caroline. It needs to stop." He all but growled at her.

Caroline giggled when he carried her. "So you will meet my father?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but let's not talk about that anymore, sweetheart." He carried her into their room. He placed her on the bed lightly and she couldn't stop laughing at his face. "Your father won't like me if he sees this." He kissed down her torso and tasted every inch of her skin with his skillful tongue: steady and wet, hungry for her.

Caroline moaned his name, eager for him to get on with it. She had been craving this feeling for a long time. "Oh Klaus!" she moaned his name. She felt Klaus explore her more and more. He felt her pull her panties down her legs until it wasn't touching her skin anymore. He spread her legs wider and she complied with his request. Before she knew it, he had inserted two fingers into her core and was teasing her without any mercy. She was so wet and warm, waiting for him to get her deeper. Klaus cocked his head and kissed her sensitive spot. Her core tasted so sweet and he had missed the taste of her. He smirked against her core as her moans grew louder. He kissed up her stomach, and sucked on her nipple softly. He moaned against her nipple and sucked harder. He felt liberated and he remembered their last encounter in bed. It was months before.

Caroline looked at him intently before he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She pulled his hair, brushing his hair with her finger. She sighed as Klaus grazed her earlobe with his teeth. He heaved a sigh as he heard her moans. She was so breathless, hot, and sensual. He couldn't replace her with someone else, it would be impossible. The next thing that crossed his mind was the thought of leaving her, because there was no way he would ever leave her.

Klaus was on top of her bare body, waiting for him to explore her body more. He felt like they had waited as long as they could and entered her warmth painfully slowly. They gasped at the feeling they had long forgotten. She had forgotten how big he was. He was surprised with she sucked in his entire length. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, but she soon grew impatient and thrust her hips up, begging him to fuck her. She groaned softly and screamed his name, telling him to never stop and to thrust into her faster than before. It was like the first time they had met: innocent kisses and touches, and they connected on every level. With time, they had fallen for each other, made a vow to stay together forever. Then they had started to fight and started to yell at each other.

But, she still loved him and never wanted to let him go. She never wanted him to walk away from her. Her body shuddered as his thrust into her as hard as he could. She knew that she would be sore in the morning but in that moment she didn't care about anything but the feel of him inside her. With one final thrust, she exploded around him, yelling his name as her nails dug into his back. He came moment after, filling her with warmth as he released inside. She could feel stickiness running down her legs, a combination of both their releases. She breathed heavily against him and he kissed her collar bone gently. He rolled off of her and rested his body beside hers. She could hear him mumble something under his breath.

"I don't think that was your best."

"Yeah, I know. You usually ride me after this, if you know what I mean. But oh well…it's better late than never, right?" he smirked and looked over at his wife who narrowed her eyes at him sharply.

"You exhaust me, you idiot!"

Klaus leaned his head on the pillow and his lips curled into smile. "Then you'd better enjoy every moment of it."

Caroline smiled slightly but pretended like she didn't care about him. She caressed his face gently and took deep breath. She was happy for a moment. Even though their marriage wasn't perfect, she knew it was worth saving.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly.

"For telling me I'm an idiot, love?" he chuckled lightly.

Caroline swatted his arm playfully. "You know you're so clueless sometimes. No, I'm sorry for being too hard to you. You never deserved any of this. I just thought that it would be nice if you met my father, but if you don't want to…what?" she stopped talking when her husband laughed lightly.

"I love you, Caroline Mikaelson. I'll always love you."

Caroline was lost in his words. Love was a strong word. Caroline never thought she would hear it from her husband. His husky voice made it sound so different and she missed this side of him. Her lips curled into sweet smile. She kissed him hard, her finger grazing his abs smoothly. "Thank you for loving me." She sighed breathlessly. "I love you, too, Niklaus Mikaelson." She said and rolled over so that she was on top of him. She kissed his neck impatiently. He could feel her smiling against his skin.

It was so unexpected.

oooOOOooo

Caroline awoke from her sleep suddenly, waking up from her dream. She dreamt that she was at her wedding and someone shot Klaus. The bullet shot through his heart and she cried out loud as no one helped her. She saw a gun in her father's hand; his face was unreadable and cold as ice. His piercing blue eyes found hers as his final breath left his lungs. She felt her father grab her arm and drag her from the event. She cried and screamed his name as she glanced back at him. She saw Rebekah and Elijah were crying over his dead body.

Worst dream ever!

She looked around her and got worried when she didn't see him anywhere. Her body felt sore all over, but in a way she had never felt more alive. She called Klaus's name but there was no answer. She grabbed her white robe and wrapped it around her bare body. She twisted her long blonde hair into a bun and walked out the door.

"Klaus?" she called his name, directed towards the kitchen. Oddly, the kitchen was empty. She found a piece of paper stuck on the fridge door. It read:

"Sorry, Love. I need to buy groceries because we don't have any. I will be back later—Klaus"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Her husband made the previous night seem like a night stand. Like the nights they had spent together before they had gotten to know each other. She opened the fridge door and found fresh juice there. She poured it into the glass and placed it down on the table. She enjoyed her drink for a while until she smelt something off about the kitchen.

She remembered that they had almost had sex in their kitchen. Caroline decided that she would shower after doing some cleaning up. She heard her phone ringing, her ring tone emanated from the dining table. Did they have sex and throw their underwear everywhere? That seemed so disgusting so she decided to take the phone call first. She saw a name she never wanted to see on her phone screen.

"Thanks God, you finally answered my call! Where are you, lass?"

It was weird to find out that you have a brother who pretended you never met. Caroline hid this too well from the world, her friends, and her husband. "I'm at Home. Galen, you aren't supposed not to call me. Text only policy remember?"

"I'm calling as your father's doctor right now. I need to inform you about something very important, Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay,_Dr. Vaughn._" She stressed on the 'Dr. Vaughn' part because she knew it made him cringe.

"Well, I suppose you're still mad with me, aren't you? Fine, I will talk as your brother now and we need to end this feud soon."

"Well, why have you decided to talk to me after all these years? I'm running out of time. "

"Because, Caroline, he's gone!"

Those were the last words she wanted to hear from her estranged brother who never wanted her to be a part of his life. She wanted to see her father, but she wouldn't cry out loud to prove her point. She missed her father, even when she should hate him. There was a side of her that craved his attention, but he had abandoned her and her mother. That's why Caroline couldn't see his face anymore, or Galen for that matter. She buried the feeling to have a family because she planned to have it with her husband. She didn't know if they could have it now.

"You're funny. Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? I thought he was in a coma?" Caroline tried to sound very calm.

"He ran away when I took a nap this morning, okay? Can we talk like human beings, Caroline, because I'm pretty sure I can explain everything to you."

Caroline knew Galen was waiting for her answer but she needed to think further. "Fine, I will meet you at the hospital. It's the safest place." Caroline heard him sigh before he replied. "Like you said, I'm not your sister. We've never met before." She clicked off her phone.

oooOOOooo

Two Years Ago-Havana, Cuba

_Galen thumped his fingers against the wooden table and didn't say anything to Caroline. They weren't exactly alike, but anyone could see the resemblance between them. Caroline was in a white top and blue shorts, typical tourist outfit. Galen was spending all of his time as a volunteer in one of the hospitals in Cuba._

"_Should we do this? Ignore each other's presence or is it just me?"Caroline asked as she gulped her drink, earning a serious rise of eyebrows from the man before her._

_Galen didn't want to act ungentlemanly towards her, but he didn't have any idea how to react to this piece of news. He had a sister, a half-sister and the worst part of it was that she was here. He wasn't ready to face her._

"_No, we shouldn't. You can walk out that door and, yes, just leave alone." He said bitterly._

_Caroline took another drink from the bottle. "Fine, I'll go. But you can ignore me as much as you like but I'll still be your sister. A half-sister but we're still related nonetheless. Why is it so hard for you to accept this?" she said as she rose from her seat with rattled emotion. Her blue eyes glared at him. "Okay, I will go and I won't talk to you ever again." Her words flew out smoothly from her lips._

_Caroline caught another admire at the bar. She drank another drink and accidentally the spilt it down her neck. Her admirer was smitten by the sensual look on her face. But it wasn't him who caught her attention. It was the man with curly blonde hair, devilish smirk, with his finger circling around the rim his glass. She ignored him. Instead, she flirted with the admirer by her side, whatever his name was. The man attempted to persuade her to join him for a drink. She accepted his offer because she was so tipsy and hurt by Galen's rejection. Caroline felt his hand nudge her thigh, at first she ignored him, but she felt more irritated by his bluntness as he whispered things in her ear._

_She nudged him with her elbow and he fell off his chair. He looked shocked at her actions. She rose from her seat angrily. "Don't ever touch me again, you moron!" she glared darkly at the man.__  
__"You stupid bitch!" he screamed at her in Spanish. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him and threw her drink at him. That man didn't even have a chance to get up quickly and she knew how embarrassed he was, just by look on his face. Caroline stirred up problems when she saw three bulky men came walking towards her with angry faces and they didn't even consider her as woman._

_Well, she was drunk and sometimes drunk people do stupid things. That's why she challenged them._

_Klaus watched the luscious blonde from the far with an amused glint in his oceanic eyes. He licked her lips as he watched her flirt with the tall guy. When he walked in the bar, he had seen her with other girls. Soon she was with a handsome man. It seemed like she liked to flirt. She had long curls which bounced down her back, the most stunning pair of legs he had ever seen, and not mention the striking laugh he had ever heard. That woman was so rare to find, not even the Mexican girl named Rosio could rival her._

"_Meet me at my room, handsome." Beautiful girl with long dark shiny hair whispered seductively into his ear and he just nodded his head as an answer._

_He smiled slightly as Caroline pushed the tall guy off his chair and then proceeded to throw her drink in his face. She looked so fearless with a smirk on her face. He had never been attracted to any other woman like he was to her. His smile faded as three men moved towards her and the bar burst into a cacophony of voices. He knew he had to save her, even if it was the last thing he would ever do._

'_Please, let her go, gentlemen!" he said in fluent Spanish. "Your friend was at fault, not her."_

_The blonde looked over the new stranger. She didn't actually think that she could beat them up, but a little help wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't in New York anymore. This stranger was so heroic with his fluent Spanish and oh-so-charming attitude._

"_Who are you, mister? You should get back to your hotel or you will get hurt!" bald man spoke angrily towards Klaus._

_Klaus smiled at him. "Well, she's my wife and she's mad at me at the moment. We will deal later if…"_

"_Is she your wife? Oh, I'm deeply sorry, sir. Forgive my brother, please. It's good that someone put him in his place." A woman said with a smile. She smiled sweetly at Caroline, "so young and already married…" the woman trailed off as she watched Caroline thrust her purse into the stranger's chest."Is she okay?" she asked him._

_He smiled even though he didn't know why she gave him her purse. "She's still too drunk. Well, she loves to drink. I will catch up with her and thank you for understanding." Klaus chuckled lightly. Klaus was walking out the bar and tried to find that woman. The rain was poured down on the earth heavily. He saw her back, she was running during a rainstorm._

_Oh okay, he needed to find her and return her purse to her. He could probably get her name while he was at it, he thought._

* * *

This beta version chapter guys.

1. I need to tell you this, I wont update this story unti september, because I will be in Bali! Yay for me, seriously I will miss you guys.

2. Dont wory I have good plans about this story and Titanium also if you follow on that one too.

3. Geez...I'm sorry reupload this but seriously you need to read this chapter. This is still filler chapter, next will be more about The Oiginals and their activities. So stay tune.


End file.
